Welcome to My World
by Jamie1768
Summary: Mackenzie can't decide which WWE superstar she really loves and wants to be with... Includes: Triple H, Hardyz, Test, and various other wrestlers.This is my first fic so go easy on the reviews.


Chapter 1   
" Did you get everything packed?" Mackenzie's mom asked her, almost in tears.  
"Yeah," Mackenzie replied, "I can't believe I'm doing this. It seems like it was just yesterday that this was only a dream!" Mackenzie said walking over and giving her mom a hug. Both girls were crying. "Mom, please don't cry. It's hard enough!" Mackenzie sobbed.   
"I know. I'm just sad because I'm losing my baby girl." Her mom choked out.  
" No you aren't. I'll come home when I'm off and on vacations." Mackenzie said gathering her bags and looking around the room one last time, before following her mom out the door.  
  
  
******  
  
  
After saying her goodbyes, Mackenzie boarded the plane that would take her to Memphis, Tenn. All through the flight Mackenzie tried to let everything sink in. It was only a week ago that she received that very important phone call. Mackenzie remembered every word of that conversation very clearly.  
******  
  
  
" Mackenzie, telephone," Sally, Mackenzie's mother, yelled from the kitchen.  
"Okay, I've got it!" Mackenzie said picking up the cordless on her nightstand. "Hello," Mackenzie spoke into the receiver. "Oh my God! You're kidding me! Holly Cow!" She said jumping up and down hysterically. " Yes, I'm still here. Okay let me get a pen and a piece of paper, " she replied. " I'm back, " she said armed with a pen and a piece of paper. Mackenzie began writing down the time of her flight and what her transportation would be.  
The pilot's voice came over the speaker snapping Mackenzie back into reality. "Please stay seated, trays in their upright positions, and once again welcomes to Memphis."  
After finding her luggage, Mackenzie went to claim her rent-a-car. She got out her VISA and ticket and handed it to the cashier. In turn the cashier handed her the keys to a Jeep Grand Cherokee, which was perfectly fine with Mackenzie.   
In the beautiful SUV Mackenzie got the directions out to find her way to the arena to sign in and receive information on what she'd be doing that day.  
Once she got to the arena Mackenzie learned she'd be doing commentary on that night's matches. She was really excited. She still couldn't believe she was a broadcast announcer for her favorite wrestling program, the WWF!  
Soon after putting her bags in the locker room, she ran into one of her favorite wrestlers.   
"Oh, excuse me," she said quickly. "Oh my God! " She gasped. "I had no idea who I ran into!" She continued trying to gather herself.  
"Oh, that's okay. I've never seen you around here before. What's your name?" Matt asked.  
"I'm Mackenzie Robinson. I'm the new announcer." She barley choked out.  
"Really?" He said.  
"Yeah. I've always wanted to do this and now I've got the chance." Mackenzie said.  
"Do you want to come down to the ring and watch me practice? I mean it's not the most fun thing in the world, but I'd like it if you would. And you could practice on your stuff by commentating on my match." Matt said.  
"I'd love that!" Mackenzie replied.  
  
******  
  
Mackenzie and Matt made their way down to the ring.  
After watching Matt and Jeff wrestle, Mackenzie wanted to give it a shot.  
"Hey! Could you guys show me how to take a bump and teach me some other technical moves?" She asked.  
"Yeah sure. Come on up." Jeff replied.  
"Okay, let me take off my shoes."Mackenzie said taking off her boots.  
"Okay, now come up here and prepare for torture." Matt said with a smile on his face.  
"Oh great!" Mackenzie countered sarcastically.  
After getting in the ring Matt and Jeff taught Mackenzie how to take a bump without getting hurt and they taught her how to do a clothesline and drop an elbow on someone.   
"Wow! That's not as easy as it looks." Mackenzie said out of breath. "But it's fun," she finished.  
"We put our bodies through a lot," Jeff said.  
"Well, I hate to go but I need to fill out some paper work and get ready for work." Mackenzie said getting down from the ring and walking up the ramp towards the locker rooms.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Later that night, after work, Mackenzie found Matt and talked to him about the matches.  
"I landed on my arm wrong. It's just a sprain; I'll be all right after I ice it."He said gingerly touching his arm.  
"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Mackenzie said sympathetically.  
"I'll be fine. Hey, listen... um do you want to go out for some drinks? I mean if you don't have other plans." Matt asked.  
"That would be nice. I have to get my coat, hang on a second and I'll be right back." She said.  
Mackenzie ran to her locker room and got her coat while touching up her foundation and putting on perfume. She liked Matt a lot and she hoped they would hit it off.   
"Okay, let's go," she said while Matt helped her put her coat on.  
"Where do you want to go?" Matt inquired.  
"Anywhere is fine as long as they have something cold to drink." Mackenzie said.  
"Okay, How about the restaurant down the street?" He suggested as he fumbled with his keys to unlock her door."There you go," he said helping her in the car.  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
  
******  
  
  
Mackenzie didn't want the night to end. After going to the restaurant, Matt took her to the park and they talked while Matt pushed her on the swing.  
"I guess we should call it a night, huh" Matt said slowing down the swing.  
"Yeah, I have to get up early tomorrow," she replied finally stopping the swing.After getting Mackenzie's bag's from the arena, Matt followed her to the hotel where she'd be staying.  
"Thanks for the night, Matt," she said. "I had a great time. Maybe we could do this again?" She continued.   
"Yeah, I'd like that," Matt said leaning over and kissing Mackenzie ever so lightly on her lips.  
Mackenzie felt so happy inside. Too bad she had to go to bed. She wished she could stay up all night with him. "Good night, Matt,"she whispered opening the door and walking in.  
"Good night," he replied walking down the hall.  
Chapter 2  
"Mom, I think I'm in love!" Mackenzie exclaimed. It was the day after her romantic date with Matt.  
"Oh really?" Her mom asked.  
"Yeah. Do you remember me always talking about the Hardy Boyz? Well, it's the black haired one that I went out with last night. It was so perfect. He's such a nice guy," she said excitedly.  
"I'm glad you're having fun dear," Mackenzie's mom replied. "I have to go now. Please stay in touch. I love you."  
"I love you too, mom. Bye,"  
"Bye," she said.  
******  
"Hey, Matt!" Mackenzie shouted from down the hall.  
"Mackenzie, what's up?" Matt asked walking toward her.  
"Not a lot. Are you fixing to go practice?" She asked.  
"Actually I was trying to find you," he replied.  
"Really?" Mackenzie asked.  
"Yeah. I need to talk to you privately," he said.  
"Okay. Let's go to my hotel room," she suggested.  
"Well, I thought we could go down to the ring. No one's down there and I don't think they've taken it down yet," he said.  
"Okay, let's go," she replied.  
After they got a couple of Pepsis, Mackenzie and Matt sat down in the middle of the ring and began talking.  
"What did you want to talk about?" Mackenzie asked hesitantly.  
"About our date last night," he replied.  
"What about it? I thought it went pretty well," she said.  
"Yeah it did. I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend," Matt said grabbing Mackenzie's hand.  
"Really?" Mackenzie asked astonished. Tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
"What's wrong? Have I hurt you?" Matt asked trying to wipe away Mackenzie's tears.  
"No," she sobbed, "I didn't think that you could see me as more than a friend."  
"Why? You're beautiful, intelligent, and you're fun to be around." Matt said.  
"I'm just a pessimistic person. I think the worst about everything." She replied calming down.  
"I like you and now you don't have to be so pessimistic about everything," he said kissing her.  
"You don't know how much this means to me," Mackenzie said.  
"I'm glad I could do this for you. Come on let's go to the back and get something to eat. I've got a plane to catch at 6:00 tonight,"he said.  
"All right. Which town are we going to next?" Mackenzie asked.  
"I think it's L.A.," he replied helping her down.  
"Maybe I can go with you," Mackenzie suggested.  
"We'll try to arrange it. What is your flight number?" He asked.  
"1013, I think," she said.  
"That's the one I'm on! We don't have to arrange anything, just ask for a seat next to mine and Jeff's, " Matt said.  
"Okay," she nodded.  
Chapter 3  
"Did you get all of your bags?" Jeff asked Mackenzie and Matt.  
"Yeah," they answered in unison.  
"Let's get something to eat," Jeff said patting his stomach,"I'm famished."  
After signing a few autographs the group had lunch at Subway. Then they headed to the hotel.  
"Mackenzie, do you want to get a room together?" Matt asked her.  
"Sure. I'll pay half." She said digging through her purse for her wallet.  
"I've got it," Matt said handing the clerk his money.  
After everyone got settled down they headed to the Staples Center.  
"We've got to go practice," Matt said.  
"Okay, I'll go talk to Joanie," Mackenzie replied.  
Before leaving Memphis, Matt had introduced Mackenzie to Joanie Laurer. They became instant friends.  
Mackenzie found Joanie in the women's locker room brushing her hair.  
"What's up?"Mackenzie asked her.  
"Not a lot. Just trying to get my hair to do something other than frizz. However, it's not working." She replied.  
"I've had plenty of those days," Mackenzie laughed.  
"So how's it going with Matt?" Joanie inquired with a sly smile.  
"It's going pretty good," she replied.  
"I'm happy for you," Joanie told Mackenzie while putting her brush down and sitting on the sofa.  
The girls talked for about an hour until Matt finally came looking for Mackenzie.  
"Mackenzie are you in there?" He asked knocking on the door.  
"Yeah, hang on," she replied opening the door.  
"I have to go to an autograph session. Want to come?" He asked her.  
"Sure. I'll talk to you later," she told Joanie before shutting the door.  
At the autograph session Mackenzie felt uncomfortable. She sat behind Matt and Jeff staring into space.  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked her.  
"Yeah," she replied in a daze.  
"We're almost done here then we'll go get our clothes for work.  
Okay?" Matt said.  
"Who is that behind you Matt?" A little boy asked.  
Mackenzie jerked her head up and smiled at the little boy.  
"That's my girlfriend and she's the new announcer," Matt replied handing the boy his autograph.  
"Matt you're not single anymore!" A teenage girl said in astonishment.  
"Sorry," he replied handing the girl her poster.  
The bodyguard stood up and announced that the Hardy Boyz had to leave and that he was sorry if someone didn't get an autograph.  
At the hotel Matt couldn't keep his hands off of Mackenzie. Of course the same went for her also. She was so happy that he announced that he she was his girlfriend.   
Mackenzie knew that they had to be at the arena in half an hour, which was just enough time to get dressed and get over there.  
"Okay, Matt enough. We have to get dressed. I don't want to be late," she scolded pulling away from him.  
"Fine," he replied in a depressed tone.  
Mackenzie and Matt got dressed and over to the arena just in time for the employee meeting.  
"Well, as you all know we have a new announcer, Mackenzie Robinson," Vince, the owner and chairman of the WWF, said. "She will be replacing Lillian," he continued. "Mackenzie will you stand up so everyone can get a good look at you?" He asked.  
With that Mackenzie awkwardly got up and smiled at everyone. "Hello," she whispered, her face turning a deep shade of red. She sat back down quickly.  
"Now onto other business..." Vince said continuing on for another half an hour.  
After getting out of the meeting, Matt and Mackenzie hurriedly got ready for RAW in which Mackenzie had to announce the first match.  
While walking down to the ring Mackenzie bumped into Shawn Morley, better known as Val Venis.  
"Why hello there!" Shawn said checking Mackenzie out.  
"Quit, Shawn. You're embarrassing me!" Mackenzie said putting her hand by her throat trying to cover up the cleavage her low-cut dress showed off.  
"Don't try to hide it," he said. "You look good. Let's go out for drinks after work," he suggested.  
"Oh, no," she replied, "that's how mine and Matt's relationship got started," Mackenzie said.   
"Oh, okay I can take a hint," he said backing off.  
"See you later, Shawn," she said walking off.  
Well, at least some of the guys liked her. She'd never experienced this kind of feelings toward another man except for her first love, David. And now Matt was there and those old feelings were back again. She definitely wasn't going to screw this relationship up by cheating on Matt. And with that decision in her head Mackenzie walked triumphantly to the ring.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
During Matt and Jeff's tag team match against Edge and Christian, Matt landed on his knee wrong. Mackenzie could still hear the loud crack when it happened. Matt fell over and started screaming in pain. Mackenzie started to get up and check on Matt when J.R. stopped her.  
"It may be part of the act," he told her.  
"No, it's not! He's really hurt!" She yelled with a concerned look on her face.  
The paramedics put Matt on a stretcher after stabilizing him while in the ring.  
Mackenzie couldn't take it any longer. She got up and ran over to Matt. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked him in tears.  
"Yeah. Stay here and do your job. Jeff will go with me." Matt said breathing heavily from the pain.  
"Okay," she agreed kissing him.   
Mackenzie sat back down next to J.R. and started crying.  
"What's wrong?" J.R. asked her.  
"I love him," she said wiping her tears.  
"And?" He asked.  
"And I don't know if he feels the same way so I can't tell him," she said.  
"He does, I know he does. You don't know how much he talks about you. He loves you, Mackenzie!" J.R. exclaimed.  
"He does?" She asked.  
"Yeah," he assured her.  
******  
After RAW Mackenzie went to the hospital to see Matt.  
"Where is the emergency room?" She asked the receptionist.  
"Down the hall and to your left," she replied not even looking up.  
"Thanks," Mackenzie said running down the hall.  
"Mackenzie!" Matt called from his bed.  
"Matt!" She replied running into his room and giving him a hug and a kiss.   
"I'm going to get a coke. Does anybody want anything," he asked.  
"No thanks; I'm fine," Mackenzie replied.  
"Yeah, will you bring me a Pepsi?" Matt asked.  
After Jeff left the room Matt patted the bed for Mackenzie to sit down next to him.  
"It looks like you've been crying," he told her lifting her head with his finger.  
"I have," Mackenzie replied.  
"Why?" He asked searching her face as if he would be able to find the answer.  
"Someone told me something that made me happy," she said.  
"Who told you what?" He asked.  
"After I kissed you I wanted to tell you that I loved you," Mackenzie said starting to cry. "But I didn't know if you had the same feelings toward me."   
"Oh, Mackenzie! I love you so much! I just didn't know if it would make you uncomfortable if I told you,"Matt explained wiping her tears away.  
"No it wouldn't have made me uncomfortable!" She exclaimed.  
The two held each other until Jeff walked in with the doctor. The doctor had Matt's release papers in his hands.  
"If you'll just sign these you're free to go," the doctor told Matt.  
"Okay," Matt said signing the papers.  
"You know that you won't be able to wrestle for about 6 months?" He asked Matt.  
"Yeah," he replied in a saddened tone.  
  
  
  
******  
"Hey, Jeff!" Matt yelled at his brother before Jeff and Mackenzie got on the plane that would take them to Florida that night.  
"Yeah," Jeff replied turning around.  
"Take care of Mackenzie," he told Jeff.  
"I can take care of myself, Matt. I don't need a babysitter," Mackenzie said stomping her foot.  
"I know, I just want to be safe," he said kissing her on the forehead.  
"Okay, Matt I will. Let's go Mackenzie, we'll miss the plane." Jeff said.   
"Bye, Matt," Mackenzie said," I love you."  
"I love you too," he replied.  
  
Chapter 5  
"Are you okay?" Jeff asked Mackenzie on the plane ride to Florida.  
"I miss Matt, that's all," she replied staring off into space.  
"You really love him, don't you?" He asked her.  
"Yeah, yeah I do," she said nodding her head.  
******  
"We can get a room together with two twin beds in it, if you'd like," Jeff suggested to Mackenzie at the Sheraton in Orlando.  
"Okay," Mackenzie agreed. She didn't like the idea of being alone in an unfamiliar town.  
"We'll take a room with two twin beds, please," Jeff told the clerk while handing him the money.  
"Thanks," he said. "Let's go put our stuff up," he told Mackenzie ushering her towards the elevators.  
"What do you have to do after this?" Mackenzie asked Jeff while she was putting up the shampoo in the bathroom.  
"I have to go to the gym," he said. "What about you?"  
"I'm going shopping with Joanie," she replied. "I'll meet you at the arena at 6:00, okay?"  
"See you then," he said as Mackenzie slipped out the door.  
"God, she's hot! But I can't touch her, Matt would kill me! And plus I promised him I'd take care of her," Jeff said to himself.  
  
******  
An hour later Jeff found Mackenzie at ringside talking to Andrew Martin. And a twinge of jealousy ran through him.   
"What did you buy?" He asked walking up to the two.  
"A pair of jeans and a cute tank top to match," she replied.  
"I'll talk to you later, Mackenzie," Andrew said stepping over the top rope and walking up the ramp.  
Mackenzie felt bad for feeling this way, but God he looked hot going over the top rope! It made Mackenzie all jittery.  
"Hello? Earth to Mackenzie!" Jeff said waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Oh, was I staring?" She asked innocently.  
"Yeah," he replied, "I'm surprised he doesn't have hole through him," he said.  
"Sorry. Please don't tell Matt. I feel bad enough for sharing a room with you," she pleaded  
"I won't" he promised.  
******  
After the house show was over Mackenzie and Jeff went back to their hotel room. They got dressed and into bed after ordering some wine coolers and strawberries.  
"Good night, Jeff," Mackenzie said turning off her lamp.  
"Oh, no you don't!" He said. Jeff got up and put a CD in the stereo.  
"What are you doing?" She asked him sitting up.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied still messing with the stereo until Brian McKnight's "Back At One" started playing.  
"I love this song!" She said.  
"Let's dance," Jeff said grabbing Mackenzie's hand and pulling her up.  
"No, we can't, it's midnight!" She exclaimed trying to sit back down, but to no avail.  
"Oh, come on! Live a little!" He said   
"Fine," she said reluctantly giving up letting Jeff pull her so close that she could feel his abs through her silk tank top. God, he was built! But they were just dancing; it didn't mean anything. She scolded herself for even thinking the slightest.  
But then Jeff started kissing her neck. She tried to pull away but only got about half a foot away.  
"Jeff, we can't do this," she explained. "Matt's your brother and he's my boyfriend."  
"So," he said kissing her lightly on the forehead.  
That was the one thing that got to Mackenzie. It was her one weak spot. 'How do I get herself into these messes?' she asked herself.  
"Matt won't find out about it if we don't tell him," Jeff said guiding her to the bed.  
Mackenzie had a bad feeling about what was soon to come.   
He laid her down on the bed and turned out the light. He started kissing her neck and chest. And the rest was a blur to her.  
Chapter 6  
The next day Mackenzie woke up in Jeff's arms. She quickly got up and got dressed. She still couldn't believe what had happened the night before. She felt so guilty!   
Jeff woke up and saw Mackenzie getting dressed. "Good morning, Mackenzie," he said stretching leisurely across the bed.   
His muscles tensed and flexed all at the same time and that's when Mackenzie knew why she did what she did. He's freaking hot! Matt had a nice body, but he couldn't hold a candle to Jeff. That was still not a good explanation for what happened.  
"Where are you going?" Jeff asked her.  
"To the arena," she replied grabbing her purse and walking out the door.  
"What's her problem?" He asked himself. "Oh well," he shrugged. He got up and started to get dressed.  
******  
"Joanie I need to talk to you really bad," Mackenzie said pulling on Joanie's arm.  
"I'll be back, Paul," she said kissing him.  
They went to the lady's locker room and sat down. And Mackenzie proceeded to tell Joanie the whole story. "And then he turned out the lights and well you know!" Mackenzie explained.  
"You slept with your boyfriend's brother?!" Joanie exclaimed.  
"Yeah. I know it was a horrible thing to do and I feel badly about it!" Mackenzie said.  
"So are you guys going to tell Matt?" Joanie asked.  
"Of course not! Are you crazy!? He would kill us!" Mackenzie yelled.  
"And rightfully so!" Joanie said   
"What am I going to do?" Mackenzie asked putting her head in her hands.  
"You need to tell him," Joanie concluded sympathetically.  
"I know we do, but how can I tell him that I had sex with his little brother?" Mackenzie asked getting up.  
"Whatever you do don't do it over the phone or in a letter. That's taking the easy way out. Plus it makes you look like a chicken. It should be in person," Joanie explained.  
"Okay," Mackenzie said walking out into the hall with Joanie. "I'll make arrangements to go see him and then I'll tell him," she said finally.  
"I hate to leave you in a time of need, but I have to go practice, bye," she said walking off.  
Chapter 7  
"Yes, I need to know when the earliest flight to Raleigh, North Carolina is and if you have any seats available," Mackenzie told the receptionist.  
"The next flight leaves in three hours and we have two seats available in coach," the receptionist replied.  
"I'll take one of those seats. Thank you," Mackenzie said hanging up and starting to pack. Someone knocked on the door so Mackenzie went to open it. There was Jeff with a bouquet of white roses in his arms.  
"Jeff, hi!" Mackenzie said startled,"come in."  
"These are for you," he said handing her the roses. "Where are you going?" He asked.  
"I'm going to see Matt," she said zipping up her suitcase. "I have to go so I'll see you in a couple of days."  
He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "You're not going to tell him are you?" He asked incredulously.  
"Yes I am. It's eating away at me and I have to be honest with him," Mackenzie said jerking her arm out of Jeff's grasp.  
"You can't!" He yelled,"he'd kill me and dump you!" He continued pacing back and forth.  
Mackenzie watched him for a minute and then stopped him by standing in his way.  
"Listen, I have to be straight with him. I'm sorry that it's going to hurt your relationship with him, but you should have thought of that before you had sex with me," she said,"As far as him breaking up with me, well that's the chance I'll have to take. I have to go," she said pointing towards the door.   
After walking out the door Jeff turned around and said, "I hope you're going to be happy after you screw everything up with Matt. It's your decision. See ya." Then he walked off.  
"It does feel right to me," she said to herself.  
Mackenzie got on the plane and thought about what she would say to Matt. After about an hour of this she drifted off to sleep.  
When the plane landed Mackenzie got her bags and a rent-a-car so she could drive to Matt's house.  
Mackenzie finally got there and parked the car out front by the curb. She saw a strange car in the driveway. She figured it was a new car Matt got his dad.   
She walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered so immediately she opened it and walked straight to Matt's room.  
Well, she definitely found the owner of that strange car. Matt was lying in the bed with a totally naked blonde next to him.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Mackenzie screamed.  
"Mackenzie, what are you doing here?" Matt asked her while he struggled to cover up the blonde.  
"I figure I'd surprise you, but I guess I'm the one that got the surprise, huh?!" Mackenzie said walking out of the room and towards the front door.  
"Mackenzie, wait!" Matt called to her while he hobbled down the hall. "I can explain," he continued.  
"Oh really?!" She said looking at him with a death stare.  
"Yeah," he said ushering her to the sofa. "She's just a friend, I promise!" He explained.  
"I'm sure, Matt. Right now I'm really pissed so save the crap!" Mackenzie said. "And as soon as you're done making up excuses, I'm going to kick her ass!" She continued raising her voice so that the blonde could hear.  
"Calm down! Just chill out. I told you that Suzie was just a friend," he said. "She was just trying to be friendly." He explained.  
"Save it, Matt. And I thought what I did was bad, but this puts the icing on the cake!" Mackenzie said throwing her hand up in the air.   
"What are you talking about?" He asked.  
"I came here to confess what I did," she said.  
"What exactly did you do?" He asked hesitantly.  
"The night you left and Jeff and I went to Orlando, we did something we shouldn't have. And I felt really bad about it so that's why I'm here," she said looking down at her hands.  
"So what did you do?" Matt asked raising his voice.  
"Hey, do not yell at me!" Mackenzie screamed. "Jeff and I decided to get a hotel room with two twin beds in it. And before we went to sleep he put on "Back at One". Then he wanted me to dance with him, at first I didn't want to then he pulled me up and we danced a little. That's pretty harmless, right? He started to kiss my neck and..." Matt growling and pacing around the room cut off Mackenzie. "Matt, calm down!" She told him.  
"Calm down?! My little brother is kissing on you, and you want me to calm down?!" He yelled.  
The blonde finally emerged from the bedroom.  
"Matt, I'm going to go,"she said innocently, trying not to look at Mackenzie.  
"Yeah, whore, you need to leave before I kick your ass!" Mackenzie yelled.  
"Bye, Matt," she said rolling her eyes at Mackenzie.  
"See ya, Suzie," he said.  
"You've got balls!" Mackenzie screamed at Suzie while trying to climb over the couch to get to her, but being held back by Matt.  
"Chill!" He yelled at Mackenzie while Suzie dashed out the door.  
Matt finally got Mackenzie settled back down. "Okay. Finish your story," he said.  
"Well, after he finished kissing me, he laid me down on his bed and you can finish the rest," she said blankly.  
"I can't believe this!" Matt yelled.  
"Wait a second,"Mackenzie said, "you're bitchting at me for what I did. Well, you're not a saint, hon!" She screamed back. "I think we need to just give up and stop seeing each other," she said walking toward the door.  
"So you're just quitting?" He asked in astonishment.  
"Yeah, I am," she replied walking out the front door.  
"Mackenzie, wait!" He said hobbling to the door. He was too late, she was already in her car and then gone.  
Chapter 8  
  
  
"Joanie!" Mackenzie yelled walking down the hall.  
"Yeah? I'm in here," she replied walking out of the cafeteria.  
"I broke up with Matt," Mackenzie said plainly.  
"You what?!" Joanie asked. "Why?"  
Mackenzie got in from her horrible trip the night before. Now she was in the locker room explaining what happened to Joanie.  
"Well, I pulled up I noticed a strange car in the driveway. When no one answered the door I went in and back to Matt's room. I sure found out whom the car belonged to! All I saw was Matt laying on the bed with a blonde spread-eagle next to him. After that everything happened so fast," Mackenzie continued on for about an hour until she got to the break up part. "So, I told him that we should just quit seeing each other. Then I walked out." Mackenzie started crying hysterically.  
"Don't cry! I never know what to do when someone cries," Joanie scolded patting Mackenzie on the back  
"I'm sorry. I just can't believe I screwed up yet another relationship!" Mackenzie sobbed.  
"What are you talking about?" Joanie asked.  
"I've had another serious relationship other than this one. About a month ago I went out with a guy named David. He went on vacation with his family and his best friend asked me if I wanted to go to the movies. I figured that it didn't matter, because we were just friends. Well, we ended up kissing and when he took me home I asked him if he wanted to come in. He did and we had sex. I felt so bad. His friend and I agreed not to tell David. When he got back I had to tell him, because it was eating away at my conscience. He broke up with me and put his friend in the hospital. A month later I left to come here," Mackenzie said looking down at her hands.  
"Maybe you should wait a while before you get involved with anyone else," Joanie suggested quietly.  
"Yeah. I plan on doing that," Mackenzie replied,"Thanks for listening to all my problems," Mackenzie said hugging Joanie.  
"No problem," Joanie said hugging Mackenzie back. "We better start getting ready for work," she said getting up and rummaging through her suitcase for an outfit to wear.  
  
Chapter 9  
After work Mackenzie ran into Jeff.  
"What did he say?" Jeff asked with an angry expression on his face.  
"I broke up with him after I told him. You can ask Matt why I was the one to break it off, I really don't feel like talking about it," Mackenzie said solemnly and walked off.  
Mackenzie got about three yards down the hall and collapsed. Andrew saw her and ran over to check on her.  
"Someone get an E.M.T!" He yelled.  
She was rushed to a nearby hospital and examined. The doctor found out what was wrong and told Andrew.  
"She passed out from lack of food and water in her system," he said. "She'll be fine. You can go see her if you want," he continued gesturing toward Mackenzie's room.  
"Thanks, doc," Andrew replied running down the hall to her room. He peered in at her sitting on the bed flipping through TV channels.   
"Can I come in?" He asked.  
"Oh, Andrew. Sure." She replied waving him in.  
"How are you?" He asked sounding concerned. He sat down gently on the bed.  
"Okay, now. I can't thank you enough. You're a lifesaver!" She said hugging him.  
"No problem," he said hugging her back.  
******  
An hour later Mackenzie was released into Andrew's care.  
"Here you go," he said lifting her into the car outside the hospital.  
"Thanks," she whispered.  
He took her to his hotel room so he could keep an eye on her.  
"I'll take the floor, you can have the bed," he suggested.  
"Don't be silly. I'll take the floor and you can take the bed," she protested laying her pillows and blankets on the floor.  
"No, I'll take the floor!" Andrew argued picking up Mackenzie's things.  
"Fine. I guess we'll both sleep on the floor," she said stubbornly laying her things back down on the floor.  
"Fine," he said lying down beside her.  
  
******  
They awoke at the same time the next morning.  
"Good morning," Andrew said stretching. He reached across Mackenzie for his shirt.  
"Good morning," she replied watching Andrew lay across her. She could see his muscles flex and it made her weak like it had with Jeff.  
"Why are you shivering?" He asked looking up at her.  
"I'm just cold," she lied.  
Andrew walked over to the telephone and picked up the room service menu.  
"Want some breakfast?" He asked trying to decide what to order himself.  
"That would be nice," she said standing up completely forgetting she had taken her shorts off that night. All she had on was a thong.  
"Oops," she said reaching down and picking up her shorts.  
"That look was fine with me," Andrew said picking up the phone. He ordered them both an omelet and then went to the bathroom to freshen up. Mackenzie followed.  
"You look funny when you shave," Mackenzie said giggling.  
"Thanks a lot," he replied sarcastically.  
When he finished Mackenzie got her razor and started to shave her legs.  
"You look sexy when you shave," he said looking her dead in the eyes.  
"No I don't," she said starting on the other leg. She thought of the conversation she had had with Joanie. She said to wait. But how could she wait when there was a hot man saying she looked sexy. She knew she would regret it if anything were to happen.  
"There's breakfast," Andrew said walking to the door and opening it. He took the cart from the bellhop and gave him a tip. Then he shut the door. "Looks good," Mackenzie said taking a plate and sitting down on the floor. Andrew sat on the bed in front of her.  
They finished and put their plates on the cart.  
"I've got to go to the gym. Want to come?" he asked getting his duffel bag and the car keys.  
"Yeah, why not?" She said. She got some work out clothes and put on her shoes. "Let's go," she said finally.  
******  
  
They went to the gym across town. When they walked in Andrew was swarmed with people wanting autographs.  
"I'm going to go change," Mackenzie said walking toward the dressing rooms. When she got back Andrew had already begun lifting weights.  
"Thanks for waiting," she said walking up to him.   
"You take too long," he said still lifting. He noticed she looked really good in her outfit.  
"I'm going to do the stairs," she said walking off.  
Was it her or had he been staring? For some reason she didn't think it was her.  
"I'm ready to leave when you are," Andrew said an hour later.   
"Okay," she said getting off the treadmill "Let's go."  
They went back to the hotel room and Mackenzie got in the shower first. Fifteen minutes later she heard Andrew slip into the shower with her.  
"You don't mind do you?" He asked wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Not at all," she replied. She felt shivers of anticipation run down her spine.  
They made love for twenty blissful minutes in the shower, then they moved to the bed for another hour.  
Some how Mackenzie knew that Andrew would be different. She felt safe in his arms.  
Chapter 10  
Mackenzie floated into the arena with a look of pure contentment on her face.  
Joanie walked up to her in the hall on her way to the ring.  
"What's wrong with you?" She asked looking Mackenzie up and down.  
"Nothing," she replied simply.  
Joanie followed her into the girl's locker room and proceeded to drill her on what happened.  
"Don't start yelling," Mackenzie warned cautiously.  
"Okay," Joanie said.  
"We had sex," Mackenzie whispered.  
"You what?!" Joanie yelled.  
"Shh! I said not to yell," Mackenzie said harshly. "I know I said I'd wait, but I couldn't. I feel safe with him," she gushed,"He's different," she continued.  
"Hey, it's your life. I hope you don't get hurt again," Joanie said putting her hand on Mackenzie's shoulder.  
"Yeah, me too," Mackenzie whispered.  
"Let's go down to the ring," Joanie said guiding Mackenzie down the hall.  
Joanie and Mackenzie made their way down to ringside. Paul and Andrew were talking when Joanie ran up to Paul and jumped on his back.  
"Hey!" He said twirling her around.  
Andrew looked at Mackenzie as if to say,"Where's my kiss?"  
"Come here, you," she said pulling on Andrews shirt. She pulled his head down so she could reach his lips.  
"Oooh! Someone is definitely getting some!" Paul teased.  
"Paul!" Joanie scolded pinching his side.  
"Sorry," he apologized, laughing.  
The two couples walked up the ramp to go back stage.  
"What are you grinning about?" Mackenzie asked Andrew.  
"Nothing. Just thinking," he replied.  
"I had a great time today," she said.  
"Oh, I did too!" He said with a dirty laugh.  
"You guys need to get a room!" Joanie joked.  
"And you and Paul don't!?" Mackenzie laughed.  
  
******  
That night after RAW Mackenzie and Andrew went back to his hotel room. They spent the night making love and talking.  
"Mackenzie, I'm not just having sex with you, I'm making love to you," he whispered.  
"Is that your way of saying 'I love you'?" She said rubbing his stomach.  
"Yeah, I guess it is," he said.  
"Andrew Martin, are you blushing?!" She said laughing slightly.  
"So, what if I am?" He said leaning over and kissing her.  
"I love you too," she said laying her head on his stomach and falling fast asleep.  
Chapter 11  
Later that week Vince called an employee meeting. He talked about the storyline and asked if anyone had any suggestions. So Mackenzie piped up...  
"I have one," she said as she stood up.  
"Okay, shoot," Vince replied.  
"Well, I think it's time for more marital problems between Triple H and Stephanie," she stated plainly.  
"Why do you say that?" Vince asked.  
"They've been together for a while and they haven't had a real problem since Trish and frankly I think the fans are becoming bored with it," she said.  
"Good point," Vince replied," it has been a while," he continued hesitantly. "See me in my office so we can discuss this further," he told her.  
"Okay," she said nodding her head.   
"I also agree with Mackenzie," Paul said.  
"You can join us then, Paul," Vince said matter-of-factly. "And Steph, since this involves you then you should be there too," with that he adjourned the meeting and Stephanie, Paul, and Mackenzie went to Vince's office.  
******  
  
The conclusion they all came to an hour later was really interesting. The night of the Royal Rumble Triple H would cheat on Stephanie with Trish and unknowingly Stephanie would cheat on Triple H with Chris Jericho.  
"That way, Paul won't be the only fault to the demise of their relationship," Mackenzie pointed out to Vince while still in his office.  
Now Mackenzie was at her hotel room, she was thinking about her own relationship with Andrew. She loved him so much, and she hoped he returned the same feelings. However, deep down she couldn't see herself in a long-term relationship with him. She had no idea where that thought came from.   
"Maybe, I'm becoming a ho," she suddenly realized out loud.  
Chapter 12  
  
  
Two days after Mackenzie's revelation, she sought out Joanie's opinion.  
"What do you think?" Mackenzie asked after she told Joanie all of her thoughts.  
"Well, I think you need to sit down by yourself and think about what you really want out of life," Joanie replied.  
"I have been thinking about it; so much that I've gotten a headache!" Mackenzie whined.  
"Stop whining, I hate that," Joanie scolded. "If you don't want to be in a relationship with Andrew or anybody for that matter, then break up with Andrew and stay single until you know what you want to do," she said simply.  
"But I don't want to hurt Andrew," Mackenzie said sympathetically.  
"That's something you'll just have to face," Joanie said. "Look, I have to go practice with Paul," she said,"want to come?"  
"Sure, maybe it'll take my mind off of all this," Mackenzie hoped.  
She went with Joanie to the ring and watched Paul and Joanie practice. Suddenly Joanie's phone rang and she had to go sign copies of her new book.  
"Sorry, Paul. I've got to go,"she said kissing him. "Bye, Mackenzie," she continued.   
After Joanie left Paul got out of the ring and walked over to Mackenzie.  
"What's up?" He asked. "You look upset about something," he said sitting down in the chair next to her.  
"Oh, nothing," she replied staring out into space.  
"Don't 'oh nothing' me. I know when something is wrong," he said tilting her head up with his finger.  
"You wouldn't understand," she said getting up and climbing into the ring. She lay in the middle and Paul followed her.  
"Well, at least let me try to understand," he pleaded.  
"Fine," she said,"I think I'm falling out of love with Andrew. And I'm starting to like another guy," she said bluntly. "What's worse is that the guy I like is taken and I haven't even broken up with Andrew yet," she finished.  
"Oh, boy," Paul said hesitantly.  
"Plus, I don't even know if the guy likes me that way," she said staring at him.  
"Um, who is this guy?" He asked.  
"No one," she answered.  
"Okay, to address the first problem: why don't you just break up with Andrew? And to address the second problem: ask the guy if he likes you," he said.  
"It's not that easy," she said. "I can't break up with Andrew, because I don't want to hurt him," she told him. "I feel like a ho already and if I break up with him and try the other guy then that would just make it worse," she said picking at her shoe.  
"Why do you think you're a ho?" Paul asked.  
"I've seen three guys in the past two months. If that doesn't sound like a ho then I don't know what does," she said embarrassing herself.  
"First off, Matt was cheating on you too. Second, you were just on rebound when you hooked up with Andrew," he told her sternly.  
"What about Jeff?" She asked,"He didn't force me to sleep with him."  
"Well, everybody is entitled to a few mistakes," he said trying to make it sound a little less whorish.  
"I don't know anymore, Paul," she sighed.  
"So what are you going to do about the other problem?" He asked.  
"Leave him alone," she said getting up.  
"No! I, uh mean you can't just keep all your feelings bottled up inside," he recovered.  
"I don't want to screw up his life too," she said shaking her head. She headed up the ramp with Paul in hot pursuit.  
"I like you too," he blurted out.  
"What?!" Mackenzie asked spinning around.  
"You heard me," he said blushing.  
"How do you know you're the guy I like?" She asked accusingly.  
"Wild guess," he said shrugging.  
"Paul, you have no right to assume that you're the guy," Mackenzie said firmly avoiding eye contact with him.  
"Oh, please, Mackenzie," Paul shouted,"you know as well as I do that it's the truth." He began walking slowly towards her.  
"Paul, I can't do this to Joanie!" She said quietly.  
As she was saying this Paul was wrapping his arm around her waist. When she tried to protest he put his finger on her lips. Just as they were about to kiss Andrew came out onto the ramp.  
"What the hell is going on?!" He demanded.  
"Whoa, calm down. It's not as bad as it looks," Paul said quickly.  
"I'm going to kill you!" Andrew said lunging for him.  
"Hey!" Mackenzie shouted wedging herself in between Paul and Andrew. "Chill out!"   
Andrew jerked his arm out of Mackenzie's grasp and looked at her accusingly.  
"Jeff was right about you, Mackenzie," he shouted. "You are a slut!"   
Mackenzie stood there shocked and angry all at the same time, while Paul snapped. He lunged for Andrew's throat.  
By now there was a crowd forming and some security guards stepped in and tried to separate the guys.  
"Let me go!" Paul yelled at the guards. "Mackenzie, are you okay?" He asked walking towards her.  
"Yes," she said quietly through tears.  
"You're lucky these guys broke us up, Paul," Andrew said, "I would've kicked your ass!"  
"Yeah, sure Andrew," Paul said leading Mackenzie to the back.  
"Oh, Mackenzie, if you haven't figured it out, we're through," Andrew said.  
She turned around and gave him a go to hell look. "Andrew, sit on it and rotate," she said angrily flipping him off.  
After Paul got Mackenzie backstage he sat her down on a shipping crate.  
"Are you okay?" He asked her.  
"Yeah," she said quietly.  
"If I ever get my hands on him again," Paul warned.  
"Paul, please. It's over, forget about it," she said plainly. "I'm going to my hotel room," she said walking off.  
"Wait," he called running towards her. "We didn't get to finish," he said.  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
"This," he said leaning down and passionately kissing her on the lips.  
"Oh," she replied breathlessly.  
  
Chapter 13  
Word got around the federation fast. The guards that broke up the fight were telling everyone different stories. By the time Mackenzie came back to the arena that night for work, seven different stories were flying around. None of them were true.  
The first person to approach Mackenzie was Trish.  
"I heard Paul broke Andrew's nose, because Andrew hit you," she said quickly.  
"What?!" Mackenzie asked, astonished that Trish would even ask her that. "Where did you hear that?"   
"It's going around," Trish said backing off.  
"Is Paul here?" Mackenzie asked urgently.  
"He's down at the ring," Trish said.  
Mackenzie ran off towards the ring in search of Paul. As she jogged around the corner Matt bumped into her.  
"Sorry," he said avoiding eye contact.  
Mackenzie couldn't find any words to say so she just shrugged it off and bolted down the hall.  
When she finally got to the ring, Paul was doing push-ups in the middle of it.  
"Paul," Mackenzie shouted running down the ramp and up the ring steps.  
"Hey, Mackenzie," he replied jumping up.  
"Have you heard all the rumors going around this place?" She asked.   
"Yeah," he said shaking his head and smiling.  
"How can you be so calm?" She cried. "What are you going to tell Joanie when she finds out about all this?"   
"Nothing," he said plainly,"She called me last night and we both agreed that it just wasn't working out. We're too caught up in our work that it just wasn't good for our relationship. And we argue too damn much."  
"I'm sorry, Paul," she said.  
"Look at it this way," he said wrapping his arms around her waist, "we can be together without avoiding people or hiding it."  
"Joanie will get way pissed if she finds out that we're seeing each other,"Mackenzie replied.  
"We've already talked about it," he told her reassuringly.  
"What did she say?" Mackenzie asked. She didn't want to loose her friendship with Joanie over a guy. She depended on her too much.  
"She's glad I won't be alone," he said walking towards the ropes. "Come on," he said helping her through them.  
Mackenzie followed Paul up the ramp and to his locker room. She was so happy that Joanie wasn't mad.  
"Guess who I bumped into," she said sitting down on the couch. She watched Paul get his stuff ready to take a shower.  
"Who?" He asked running around trying to get ready for work.  
"Matt," she replied getting up and standing in front of him.  
"What are you doing?" He asked her.  
"I'm celebrating," She said.  
She had begun taking off his shirt. Then getting a clue Paul started to take hers off.  
The next thing Mackenzie knew they were in the shower together. After about half an hour they got out with shriveled up fingers and toes.  
A few moments later someone knocked on the door.  
"Who is it?" Paul shouted pulling his jeans on.  
"Mr. Levesque, you're on in fifteen minutes," the man at the door replied.  
"Okay," Paul said.  
Mackenzie started to put on her shoes. "I've got to go," she said.  
"See you later," he said kissing her.  
Mackenzie was floating on cloud nine. Her childhood dream was coming true. Her life was great!  
"Ms. Robinson!" Someone shouted,"you need to hurry!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," and she said quickening her step.  
After she introduced Paul and Stephanie she sat down next to J.R. During Paul's promo he leaned over and started talking to her.  
"So, what have you been up to?" He asked.  
"Not a lot," Mackenzie replied vaguely.  
"How are you and Andrew doing?" He inquired.  
"What? Haven't you heard about the "big fight"?" She said.  
"No," he said,"I just got here."  
"Well, to answer you're question; we're not seeing each other anymore," she said plainly watching Paul strut around the ring.  
"You aren't?" J.R. asked in astonishment.  
"Nope," Mackenzie replied.  
J.R. had to get back to commentating so they had to end their conversation.  
'Thank god,' Mackenzie thought, 'I really didn't want to have to re-explain the whole thing for about the millionth time.'  
After RAW Mackenzie met Paul in his dressing room.  
"Hey, baby," she said walking up to him and putting her arms around his waist.  
"Well, hello there," he said kissing her lips. "Are you ready to go?" He whispered. "The plane leaves in an hour."   
They caught the 11:00 p.m. flight to Las Vegas. Mackenzie fell asleep right after take off. Paul watched her for an hour until he fell asleep.  
"Baby," Paul said shaking Mackenzie awake,"it's time to get off."  
"Oh," she said sleepily.  
They went straight to the hotel room when the plane landed. Mackenzie put the shampoo and things in the bathroom while Paul fixed the bed.  
"I'm beat," he said stepping out of his jeans and pulling off his shirt.  
"So am I," Mackenzie replied walking out of the bathroom. She was already in her nightclothes.  
They got into bed and Paul leaned up on his elbow and looked at her seriously.  
"Are you happy?" He asked.   
"About what?" She replied.  
"Being here with me, being in a relationship with me, you know what I mean," he said quickly.  
"Of course. I've never been so happy in all my life," she said leaning over and kissing him.  
"Mackenzie," he said.  
"Yeah," she replied vaguely. She was half-asleep.  
"I love you," he told her. It took a lot of courage to say those three simple words. He was so afraid that she wouldn't say anything back.  
"I love you too, Paul," she said scooting over so she could lay her head on his chest.  
Chapter 14  
The next few days were a blur to Mackenzie. Since Paul told her that he loved her nothing could take Mackenzie down from this high. Except one thing...  
Mackenzie was taking a nap when the phone woke her up.  
"Hello," she said gruffly.  
"Um, hi," the voice replied.   
Mackenzie sat up. She knew that voice.   
"What do you want?" She asked sharply.  
"Are you still mad about that?" The voice answered back.  
"You figure it out," she said hanging up.  
It rang again. Mackenzie tried to ignore it, but she couldn't.  
"What do you want?!" She yelled into the receiver.  
"Why did you hang up?" The voice asked.  
"Matt, can't you just leave me alone? I've put everything behind me. My life is great right now. I don't need you to screw it up," she pleaded.  
"Why do you think I would screw it up?" He asked.  
Mackenzie couldn't think of an answer so she just sat in silence.  
"That's what I thought. Now, will you please meet me in the lounge?" Matt asked plainly as if nothing had ever happened.  
"Why?" Mackenzie replied suspiciously.  
"I just want to talk," he said.  
"Fine," she gave in,"I'll see you in an hour."  
"Okay, see you then," he replied hanging up.  
"How do I get myself in these messes?" She asked herself. "I'll ask Paul if he thinks it's a good idea. He should be here any second," she added running around the room trying to get ready.  
"Wear something unflattering," she said reaching for a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt that was two times too big.  
"Hey, baby," Paul said as he walked through the door.  
"Hi," she said quickly.  
"Where are you going?" He inquired looking her up and down.  
"Don't get mad okay?" She warned.  
"Okay," he replied hesitantly.  
"Matt called and he wanted to meet me in the lounge for a cup of coffee," she said searching his eyes for some sign of anger.  
"Okay, I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to lie down for a while," he said plainly.  
"You're not mad?" She asked.  
"No. Why would I be mad?" He asked.  
"Because I'm going to meet my ex-boyfriend," she said.  
"For coffee. It's not like you're going to have sex with him," he said assuringly.  
"I'll see you in about an hour," she said kissing him on the lips.   
Chapter 15  
In the lounge, Mackenzie searched for Matt. She found him at the bar drinking a Pepsi.   
"I'm here now. Let's talk. Paul's waiting in the room," she said quickly.  
"You told him you were coming down here to talk to me?!" He half shrieked.  
"Yeah," she said,"I wasn't going to lie to him."   
Mackenzie sat down in an overstuffed chair and Matt sat opposite of her.   
"I just wanted to tell you how stupid I feel about what happened," he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you."  
"Excuse me?!" Mackenzie said staring him in the eye. "What were you going to do, Matt? Not tell me at all. Do you know what I would have done if I found out from someone else besides you?!" She shouted.  
"Don't yell," he told her trying to calm her down. "I know I screwed up. I don't even know why I did it."   
There came an instant of eerie silence after Matt's comment.  
"I wish you would figure out why you did it, because I would sure as hell like to know," she said matter-of-factly.   
"I think you owe me an explanation of why you had sex with my brother," he pointed out.  
"I told you why," she said. "He seduced me. I couldn't resist his charm," She added with a smile.  
"That's really why you slept with him?" He asked as if there was something she wasn't telling him and he knew it.  
"What else would make me sleep with him?" She asked Matt incredulously.   
"I don't know. Maybe you missed me and you had to have someone to comfort you," he suggested.  
"Matt, you're full of it," Mackenzie said standing up.  
"That's why I slept with Suzie," he blurted before she could walk away.  
"That's stupid," she said looking at him strangely. Deep down she knew he was telling her the truth.  
"Don't leave," he said gesturing for her to sit down.  
"What more is there to say?" She asked.  
"I wanted to tell you what happened with my brother," he said.  
"Well, what happened?" She asked impatiently.  
"I confronted him when he came home for a few days. He told me just what you said. I figured he would lie and tell me that you seduced him, but he didn't," he said, "I told him that I forgave you and I was going to forgive him too. Its just going to take some time," he said.   
"Thanks, Matt," Mackenzie said, "I have to go back up to my room."  
"Thanks for talking to me," he said reaching out a hand for a handshake. Instead Mackenzie pulled him to her and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Bye, Matt," she said and turned around and walked off.  
"See ya," he muttered to himself.   
* *****  
In the room, Paul was lying on the bed watching a tape he had of the past RAW.  
"Hey, baby," he said when Mackenzie walked in the door.  
"Hi," she said blankly.  
"How did your meeting go?" He asked.  
"It was okay," she said going into the bathroom.  
"What happened?" He inquired.  
"We talked about the cheating and what he said to Jeff and he told me that he had forgiven me and Jeff for what we did," she said getting her stuff ready to take a shower.  
Paul walked into the bathroom and took Mackenzie's hand.  
"I need to talk to you," he said.  
'Great,' Mackenzie thought, 'he's going to break up with me and I'll be back to square one.'  
"Will you marry me?" He asked snapping her out of her thought.  
"Oh, Paul!" She exclaimed.   
"Well," He persisted.  
"Yes! I will marry you. I love you so much," she told him while he put the beautiful white gold ring on her finger.  
"I love you too," he said grabbing her and kissing her passionately.  
Chapter 16  
The next day Mackenzie woke up and looked at her finger to make sure what happened last night wasn't a dream. To her relief it wasn't.   
She was the happiest person on Earth. She felt like she could shout from the rooftop.  
She got up and got dressed. She had to tell someone.   
'Maybe I should wait to see if Paul wants to tell everyone right now.' she thought.  
She decided she would wait. However, she was still going to the arena to see what everyone was up to. So she left Paul a note:  
  
Paul,  
I went to the arena. I'm not going to tell anyone we're engaged until you give me the go ahead. I put the ring in the suitcase with the underwear. If you're going to tell everyone would you please bring the ring when you come to the arena so I can wear it?  
Love you so much,  
Mackenzie  
She left the note on the nightstand where he would see it. Then she left.  
******  
  
At the arena Mackenzie started talking to Monty about her and Paul.  
"So how are you and Paul doing?" He asked her while typing away on his lap top keyboard. He was chatting with his wife and two sons.  
"We're doing fine," she said a little too excitedly.  
"That's good," he said not really paying any attention to her.  
"I think I'm going to go see if Paul is here yet," she said.  
"Okay," he replied, "I'll see you around."  
Mackenzie made her way to the backstage area and there was Paul talking to one of the referees that would referee his and Mark's match that night.  
"Hey," he said reaching out for her hand.  
"I'm glad you finally got here. I was starting to get worried," she said kissing him.  
The referee told Paul that he would talk to him right before the match to go over more specifics.  
"I brought something with me," Paul said touching his pocket. "Why did you think I didn't want you to tell anyone?" He asked.  
"I thought that you might have wanted to be here when I told," she said simply.  
"Tell everyone what?" Chris asked walking up behind Paul and looking at them both with a curious expression on his face.  
"Nothing," Paul said, "we'll tell everyone at dinner tonight."  
"Okay," Chris said.  
******  
  
At the dinner that was always served before RAW, Paul got up and stood in front of everyone.   
"I have an announcement to make," he said, "I want to tell everybody at once that way Mackenzie and I don't have to repeat ourselves."   
"Well, out with it man!" Chris said, "I've been waiting three hours to find out what it was that you and Mackenzie were talking about."  
"Well, last night, after Mackenzie got back from talking to a friend, I proposed to her and she said yes," Paul said with a huge grin on his face.  
Instantly people were around Mackenzie trying to see the ring. Then they congratulated her and Paul.  
"I hope you guys are happy together," Trish told Mackenzie.  
"Thanks," Mackenzie replied.  
Paul walked back to Mackenzie and gave her a kiss.   
At that moment he thought that he could fly. This is what he wanted. He wanted to be married to the perfect woman and he wanted everyone to know how much he loved her.  
"I love you," he said.  
"I love you too," she replied hugging his waist.  
Chapter 17  
  
After RAW Mackenzie left for her home in L.A. to pack for the move to Nashua, New Hampshire, her new home with Paul.   
Everything was packed except for her everyday things that she would need in the morning to get ready for the plane flight.  
She stood in the middle of the living room and studied the packages.   
"I can't believe that I'm moving in with Paul," she said out loud.  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
"Hello," she said into the receiver.  
"Hey, baby," Paul's sexy voice spoke.  
"What's up?" She asked him.  
"I just wanted to see if you had everything ready for the move tomorrow," he said.  
"Yeah," she replied.  
"Are you ready to do this? We only have two months," he said referring to their April wedding.  
"I'm ready, as I'll ever be," she said.   
She had sent out invitations the day after they announced that they were getting married. Her two best friends and her sister were going to be her bride's maids. Her niece was going to be her flower girl. Her dad of course was going to give her away.  
"I have to go, Paul," she said, "I have to finish cleaning."  
"Okay," he replied, "I'll see you in three days."  
They hung up and Mackenzie began cleaning the kitchen. This was the only bad thing about moving out of an apartment.  
'I wish I had stayed at Mom's,' she thought, 'it would be much easier.'  
******  
  
  
Mackenzie was on her way to Nashua. She was so tired. She had stayed up basically the entire night because of excitement. She couldn't wait until Paul came home.   
"Welcome to Nashua International Airport," the pilot said startling Mackenzie.  
She got off the plane and went to baggage claim.  
When she came down the escalators, Paul was standing at the bottom. She ran down the rest of the way.  
"Paul!" She exclaimed running up to him and hugging his neck.  
"I couldn't let you get unpacked in your new house all by yourself," he said kissing her.  
By this time a crowd of people had formed around them wanting autographs. Paul signed a few pieces of paper, grabbed Mackenzie's bags as they came around and then they left in his Lincoln Navigator.  
"I thought you had to work," Mackenzie said when they got into the car.  
"I told Vince that I needed to be here and he said fine. He said I wouldn't be going out to the ring tonight anyway," he finished pulling out of the parking lot.  
"I'm a little nervous," she admitted shyly.  
"Why? You know me. It's not like you're moving in with a total stranger," he said.  
"I've never lived with a man before," she said naively.  
"It won't be that bad," he said, "We'll be gone half the time."   
They drove home talking about their bad habits and good qualities.  
"I think I can live with you without killing you," Mackenzie told him when they were getting her bags out at their house.  
"I hope so," he said. "I rather value my life."  
When they reached the door Paul made Mackenzie put down her bags and he carried her across the threshold.  
"Paul, you're not suppose to do that until after we're married," Mackenzie protested.  
"I can't help it," he said laughing and setting her down in the spacious living room.  
"This place is huge compared to my apartment," she exclaimed looking around at the pictures and furniture.  
"Anything would be huge compared to that cubicle you lived in," he said bringing in the last suitcase.  
"I liked that cubicle as you so rudely called it," she said stamping her foot.  
"The boxes are in the guestroom next to our room," Paul said.  
"I'm going to get everything in order and then I'm going to take a long bath," she said walking off in the direction he had pointed in.   
In the room Mackenzie started cutting open the boxes and looking at their contents. She found a picture of her and her two best friends.  
"That is definitely going up in the master bedroom," she said setting it aside with the things that would also go in the master bedroom.  
She got through five boxes and decided that it was time to get cleaned up and she got her bubble bath and walked into the master bathroom.  
"Mackenzie, are going to take a bath?" Paul asked.  
"Yeah," she replied, "want to join me?" She asked suggestively.  
"Let me lock the front door," he told her sprinting off.  
"Don't keep me waiting," she called going into the bathroom and undressing.   
Paul finished locking the front door and ran up the stairs two at a time. He took off his clothes and got in the whirlpool bathtub.   
"I'm so happy," Paul told Mackenzie while washing her back.   
"So am I," she replied turning around and kissing him full on the lips.  
"Let's take this to the bed," he suggested.  
"Fine with me," she said stepping out and drying off. He did the same.  
They spent the next hour in the bed making love to each other.   
"I love you," Mackenzie said laying her head on Paul's chest.  
"I love you, too," He replied.  
Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
Chapter 18  
  
  
The two months went by so fast. Mackenzie had all the wedding arrangements planned right after she moved. As a wedding present Vince gave Mackenzie the two months off in order to have time to do all the arrangements. Her parents were due in the next day. Her two best friends were to come in the day after that.  
Paul had to work that night so he wouldn't be home until the next day, though he promised that he would be there in time for dinner with her parents. She believed him. Paul never broke his promises. With that thought in mind Mackenzie got into bed and fell asleep.  
In the morning Mackenzie got up at seven and started cleaning. She wanted the house to be perfect. Then at ten thirty she left to go meet her parents at the airport.   
When she got there she found out the plane had came in a few minutes early, because her mom and dad were already waiting on her.  
"What are you guys doing here so early?" Mackenzie exclaimed hugging both of them.  
"The plane got in a bit early," her mom said after hugging her daughter.   
"We've been waiting for about fifteen minutes, so that's not too bad," her father told her.   
"Come on, let's go to the house and get you two settled in," Mackenzie said grabbing both their hands.  
When they got there Mackenzie's mom and dad looked at the house in amazement.   
"This place is big enough for an army," her dad exclaimed.  
"I like it," Mackenzie replied humbly unlocking the door and gesturing for them to go in.  
"Let's go put your things up and then I'll give you the grand tour," she suggested.  
******  
  
Mackenzie was just putting the finishing touches on the table when a car pulled up and Paul came through the door.   
"Hey, sweetie," Mackenzie exclaimed, " I thought you weren't going to make it."  
"I never break my promises," he said kissing her passionately on the lips.   
A moment later they were interrupted by her father clearing his throat.  
"Oh, Dad," Mackenzie said letting go of Paul, " this is my fiance, Paul. Paul this is my father, David and my mother, Ann," she said ushering Paul to her father.  
"Nice to meet you son," he said in a deep voice.  
Please don't embarrass me, Dad! Mackenzie thought to herself while the two men shook hands.  
"I hope you know that in a couple of days I'm giving my youngest daughter to you and I expect her to be happy," Mackenzie's father said.  
"It's very nice to meet you," Ann said grabbing Paul's hand and shaking it.  
"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Robinson, I will make Mackenzie the happiest person in the world," Paul reassured them while walking to the dining room.  
Mackenzie motioned to two chairs for her parents to sit down and then Paul and she sat down.  
"Okay everyone let's eat!" Mackenzie said anxiously. She wanted to get dinner done and over with before her father could scare Paul anymore.  
After dinner David and Ann went to bed and left Paul and Mackenzie to themselves.   
"I'm so sorry my father was rude to you," she said hugging Paul's waist.  
"Don't worry about it," he replied, " you're father is just looking out for you. I understand completely."   
"Let's go to bed," Mackenzie suggested.  
"All right," Paul agreed.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The next day Mackenzie's best friends showed up at their front door and rang the doorbell.  
"I'll get it," Paul said walking to the door. He opened it and couldn't imagine who these two women were. "Can I help you?" He asked them.  
"Yeah, is this Mackenzie Robinson's residence?" Katie asked.  
Just then Mackenzie walked up behind Paul and started screaming.  
"Oh my God! Why didn't you guys call me from the airport? I would have came and gotten you!" She said hugging both Katie and Samantha.   
"You look great!" Samantha said.  
"Come on in," Mackenzie said motioning past Paul.  
"This is my fiance, Paul," Mackenzie said putting her arm around Paul's waist.  
"Sorry I didn't recognize you guys. It caught me off guard," he told Katie and Samantha.   
"Don't worry about it," Katie replied. "Hey Mackenzie, how about a grand tour of your new home?" She asked.  
"Sure! Let's go put up your things and then I'll show you guys around," Mackenzie replied.  
******  
  
After Mackenzie told her parents that Katie and Sam were there she took them on a tour while Paul talked to Shawn on the phone.   
"What did Shawn have to say?" Mackenzie asked.  
"He said he'd be here in about fifteen minutes," Paul replied excitedly.   
Ever since Shawn's back injury put him out of wrestling Paul didn't get to see much of him. His wife really didn't want Shawn to contact his wrestling buddies for fear that he would miss the business and leave her and their son, Cameron at home while Shawn tried to restart his career.  
Mackenzie didn't like the way Rebecca was dominating Shawn's life. Yeah, it would be hard raising a child alone, but she shouldn't keep him from his friends. That wasn't right.  
Twenty minutes later Shawn and his family pulled up and was met by Paul outside the door.   
"God, it's been a long time!" Paul said hugging his friend with tears stinging his eyes.  
"Yeah," Shawn said, " too long."   
"Hi Cameron," Paul said reaching out and picking up the three-year-old toddler.  
"I'll take him," Rebecca said taking the boy and going to the back of the car to get her stuff.  
"Nice to see you too, Rebecca," Paul said sarcastically. Needless to say they weren't on the best of terms.  
Mackenzie walked out of the house with Katie and Sam at her side.  
"Shawn, it's so nice to see you!" She exclaimed hugging his neck and kissing him on the cheek.  
"Nice to see you too," he replied.  
Just then a cab drove up and Danielle, Mackenzie's sister got out.  
"Mackenzie!" She exclaimed running and hugging her sister.  
When her parents heard their other daughter's voice they came out and hugged her. Danielle was always the favorite.  
"Where's Kaitlen?" Ann asked about her granddaughter.  
"She's asleep in the cab. I have to wake her up and get our things," Danielle said walking toward the car.  
"Here let me help you," David said reaching in and picking Kaitlen up without waking her. He took her up to the guestroom Mackenzie said would be Danielle and Kaitlen's.  
Ann and Mackenzie got their bags. The rest of them went inside so that proper introductions could take place.  
After everyone was in the living room Paul stood up and began the introduction. "This is my best man, Shawn and his wife and son, Rebecca and Cameron," he said gesturing to each one.  
After Paul sat down Mackenzie stood up and introduced her parents to Shawn and Rebecca. Her parents knew Katie and Sam already since Mackenzie grew up with them.  
She introduced Katie and Sam to Shawn and Rebecca as well. After that she introduced her sister, Danielle and Kaitlen who had woken up when David tried to lay her down up stairs.  
All the people excited Kaitlen. She wasn't shy like Mackenzie had predicted. She had walked right up to Cameron and offered him her favorite bouncy ball. He took it and they played catch for about ten minutes on the back patio.  
The grown-ups excluding Rebecca, who said she had a headache were in the living room drinking sodas and beer. It had a sliding glass door going out on to the patio so that they could watch the kids.  
The next night would be the bachelor and bachelorette parties. The girls were going to stay at home and have a surprise stripper come to the house to strip for Mackenzie.   
The guys would be going out to a strip club so that Paul could have a private lap dance. It was Shawn's idea and Rebecca wasn't very happy that her husband was going to see other naked women dance. She was very insecure.  
At ten thirty everyone went to bed so that they would have enough energy at the parties.  
"Good night all," Mackenzie said and walked up the stairs to her and Paul's bedroom.  
Danielle and Shawn collected their kids and went to their separate bedrooms.   
Katie and Sam went to their room and fell asleep instantly.  
David and Ann had told Mackenzie and Paul that they were going to sit out the parties and baby-sit the kids so that Danielle and Rebecca could go.   
"I still don't know why they're getting her a stripper," Ann told her husband.  
"They just want her to have fun before she gets tied down," David replied.  
"She's not going to like it," her mother continued, " she's too faithful to Paul."   
"They don't want her to have sex with him they just want him to strip for Mackenzie. Let her have some fun," he said and turned over and fell asleep.  
In the master bedroom Paul and Mackenzie were talking quietly.  
"Are you nervous, Paul," Mackenzie asked.  
"No, are you?" He asked.  
"Not about the wedding," she replied, " I don't know what they're going to do to me at the party tomorrow." She said.  
"Don't worry about it," he told her, " Just have fun. We both trust each other."   
"Okay," she said. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep.   
Chapter 20  
The next day Katie and Sam took Mackenzie to the mall to get new outfits for the party.  
"This party is going to be so much fun," Katie said enthusiastically.   
"Just like old times, huh?" Mackenzie said looking at a short maroon cocktail dress.  
"However, no one ever got married the day after," Sam replied.  
While the girls shopped Rebecca was at Paul's house whining about the parties.   
"Why do you have to go Shawn?" She asked him practically stomping her foot.  
"I'm his best man, Becky," He said laying out him jeans and shirt. "I can't not go to his bachelor party because you're insecure. If you don't want to have fun and go to Mackenzie's party that's your problem, but I'm going to Paul's like it or not," He finished and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.  
"Fine you go and have fun," She said sitting on the bed, "and I'll stay in our room with Cameron and we'll have our own party."   
"Whatever," He sighed.  
******  
At 8:00 that same evening the guys including Mackenzie's father who had decided to go earlier that day, went downtown to a very fancy strip club, while the girls stayed home and prepared the house for their own party. They strung streamers and blew up balloons for the special occasion. And the whole time Rebecca never came down to join in.  
"What's her problem?" Katie asked Mackenzie.  
"She's just pissed because Shawn is with his friends and he's having fun without her," she replied, "She'll get over it. We don't need her."  
When 9:00 arrived the girls ushered Mackenzie into the living room, sat her down, and blindfolded her.   
"You guys, I said I didn't want a stripper!" Mackenzie said blushing a bright red.  
"Oh shut up! You're going to love it!" Sam yelled.   
Soon after she said that the lights dimmed and cheesy dance music started to play. Mackenzie felt a hand brush over her hair and the blind fold was pulled away to reveal a very sexy male stripper. Oh my God! He's so hot! Oh, Paul I hope you're having fun because I sure am.   
An hour later the stripper had left the girls very satisfied and very drunk. Ann came down the stairs after putting little Kaitlen to sleep. She instantly began surveying the damage. She finally found Mackenzie in the bathroom with her head laying on the toilet seat.  
"Where's Paul?" Mackenzie asked when her mother picked her up off the floor. "I want to see my husband." She continued rambling.  
"Be quiet sweetheart," Her mother cooed. Ann took her inebriated daughter to her bed and began to undress her so that she could sleep off the alcohol. She finally got her settled in and went down stairs to do the same to the rest of the drunken bunch.  
"What's up?" Sam asked when Ann was hauling her to her room.  
"Nothing, sweetie," Ann replied.  
After everyone was asleep Ann started to clean up the horrid mess caused by the party. Half an hour later the men came crashing through the door.   
"Where's my wife?" Shawn asked belligerently.  
"In her room," Ann said quietly.  
Shawn stomped up to his room and slammed open the door. Rebecca and Cameron were on the bed asleep. Shawn walked over to the bed and shook his wife carefully so not wake Cameron.   
"What is it, Shawn?" Rebecca asked irritated.   
"I need to talk to you, so get up!" Shawn whispered harshly.  
They walked into the hall and Shawn shut the door behind them.  
"You're drunk Shawn. Why do you want to talk now," Rebecca asked.   
"Because I feel like it," Shawn said sputtering saliva everywhere.  
"You have been really rude to my friends lately and that doesn't make me very happy. This is Paul's wedding we're going to and I don't want you to ruin it!"  
"Fine, I'll just go home. And I'm taking Cameron with me!" Rebecca said shoving the door open and throwing her things in one of the suitcases.   
"Go home then, if you're going to be a bitch about it!" Shawn said following her.   
He watched her gather up Cameron's clothes, her things, and picking up Cameron she walked out the door. At first he didn't move then he got really pissed and screamed, "To hell with you Becky! I don't need your shit!" With that he stumbled down the hall to Katie's room.   
Katie heard the whole conversation and then she heard Shawn stomp down the hall so she jumped in her bed. She covered up and pretended like she was asleep.   
Shawn opened the door and whispered, "Katie? Are you asleep?" He walked into the room and inched toward the bed. He bent down and looked at her face. God she's so hot! I'd liked to tap it just once!   
"What's wrong Shawn?" Katie asked scaring Shawn since he thought she was asleep.  
"Nothing," Shawn said sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing Katie to kiss her passionately on the lips.   
"Whoa, Shawn. We're both really wasted and I don't think you really want to do this. You're just pissed at Rebecca," Katie said pushing him away.  
"No I'm fine," Shawn managed to stutter. "Come on Katie, you know you want me."   
"I do, but not like this," she said finally getting free from him and walking to the other side of the room.  
"Fine," he said. He got up and went to leave when Katie grabbed him from behind and pulled him onto the bed.   
Katie started to undress Shawn feverishly and he began to do the same to her. They made hot passionate love and after they laid there breathing heavily next to one another.  
"That was the best sex I have ever had," Katie said.  
"Glad to know you enjoyed yourself," Shawn said getting up and walking into the bathroom.   
After Shawn was done showering he walked back into the room where Katie was curled up on the bed crying.   
"Why are you crying?" He asked sitting down next to her.  
"I feel so used," she sputtered.   
"You were the one that pulled me onto the bed!" He exclaimed.  
"Yeah but you were the one who started it all!" She replied.  
"You're right. It was wrong of me to take advantage of you while you're drunk." Shawn confessed.  
"You're drunk too," Katie whispered.  
"Well then it's settled," Shawn said, "It's no one's fault!" And with that he kissed her full on the lips and they began to make love again.  
Chapter 21  
  
The next day everyone had monstrous hangovers. However they all managed to wake up and began rushing around to get ready because the wedding was less that 5 hours away.  
No one would allow Mackenzie to see Paul for any reason. They kept a good eye on her. She couldn't even go into the bathroom alone. Katie said she wouldn't be surprised if Mackenzie snuck her cell into the bathroom and tried calling Paul.   
"Can't I just say good morning?" Mackenzie pleaded.  
"No! It's bad luck," Sam scolded while trying to get her jeans on.   
"Where the hell is Katie?" Mackenzie asked brushing her hair into a ponytail. They all had appointments at the beauty salon to get their hair done.  
"I'm here," Katie said bursting through the door dressed and all ready for the trip to the salon.  
"Where were you, missy?" Mackenzie asked. "And why do you smell like Shawn?" She asked looking at her best friend with probing eyes.  
"Let's not talk about that. We have a wedding to get ready for." Katie said dodging the question.  
******  
  
Mean while the guys were just getting up. They didn't have any fancy appointments to go to. All they had to do was make sure Paul was at the church when he was suppose to be.  
"I think having the party last night was a bad idea. My head is killing me," Shawn said popping a couple aspirins into his mouth and taking a big drink of water.  
"What's up with you Shawn," Paul asked. "You seem really happy. Did things go well with Becky last night?" Paul said winking and elbowing his friend in the ribs.  
"No actually Becky left last night with Cameron. She got pissy and I told her what she could do with her attitude problem. So she stormed out and I paid a little visit to Katie," Shawn said smiling at Paul.  
"You didn't," Paul gasped.  
"Oh but I did. A couple of times." Shawn laughed.  
After they got ready and Ann had told David that the girls were leaving they went down to the kitchen to whip up a quick breakfast. None of them felt like cooking a decent meal so they settled on leftovers from the bachelorette party.   
"Are you nervous?" David asked Paul.  
"Truthfully, yeah I am. What if something happens and Mackenzie changes her mind." Paul said.  
"For some reason I don't think Mack is going to do that," Shawn offered.  
"I doubt she's even nervous," David said proudly.  
******  
At the salon the girls were getting their hair and nails done.   
Mackenzie couldn't help but think of what Paul was doing and if he was nervous or not. I'm scarred out of my mind! Mackenzie thought to herself.  
"Mack everything is going to be okay," Sam said noticing her friend's concerned look.  
"Honey, you need to calm down. If you don't you'll become flushed and mess up your complexion," Ann scolded her daughter.  
"I know, I know. I'm just nervous." Mackenzie said looking at her reflection in the giant mirror.  
After they were done at the salon they went to the church to see how decorations were coming along.   
"Oh my God! It's beautiful! I can't believe this is going happen," Mackenzie exclaimed. The church was adorned in the lightest shade of purple with silver trim. The alter had Christmas lights wrapped around it with purple and white tulle over that.   
"It does look really good. I'm so happy for you, Mack," Katie said hugging her.  
Chapter 22  
  
An hour later the wedding guests started arriving. The girls had gone into the bridal room to get dressed and after the men got there they went into the grooms room to get ready.   
"Are you okay?" Shawn asked Paul.  
"Yeah. Just a little nervous," he replied.  
"Shouldn't we go out and mingle until we're told it's time?" David asked.  
"Yeah let's go. We have about 20 minutes." Shawn said looking at his watch.  
The guys went out into the sanctuary and began talking to the guests. A lot of WWE talent was there. You could definitely tell who was here for the groom and who was a friend of the bride.   
"Well man you finally decided to settle down," Adam said slapping Paul on the back.   
"I found the woman I was suppose to be with," Paul said looking seriously at his coworker.  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but it's time to start," Trish said patting Paul on the back.  
"Alright," Paul said walking up to the alter.  
******  
  
Moments later the bridal procession walked down the aisle with Katie leading the way. The girls were so beautiful in their purple dresses. Cameron had on a traditional tux since he was the ring bearer.   
Paul turned to look back at Shawn and smiled. Shawn returned his smile and patted him on the back. He was so happy Paul was getting married. Then he thought about his failed relationship with Rebecca. After leaving the night before Rebecca brought Cameron back just in time for the ceremony that day.   
Katie walked slowly to the beat of the song. The song Mackenzie picked for her procession was "From This Moment" by Shania Twain.   
Katie glanced sideways at Shawn as she got nearer to the alter. 'He's such a good man. It's a shame his marriage is in trouble. I really like him and I don't want to see him hurt. I wouldn't mind it if we got together as a result from all this wedding stuff though.' Katie thought to herself as she took her place.   
The rest of the procession finally got up to the alter and the traditional bridal march started playing and the guests rose to their feet to get a good look at the beautiful bride. Kaitlen walked in front of Mackenzie tossing light and dark purple-colored rose petals to each side of her. Mackenzie and her father followed close behind.   
'Well, this is it! I'm finally marrying the man of my dreams. Paul is so perfect. My life will be complete after this day. Nothing could mess this day up for me.' Mackenzie thought as she looked at her dad and smiled.  
Paul watched as his beautiful bride to be walked methodically down the long aisle. He thought she would never get there. Time wasn't passing quickly enough for him. Finally she had stepped up to the alter. "Who gives this woman to be wed?" The preacher asked.  
"Her mother and I do," David replied placing Mackenzie's hand in to Paul's. He then went to his seat.  
The ceremony seemed to drag on for hours. The moment finally came when the bride dedicated a song to her husband. Mackenzie selected George Strait's song, "I Cross my Heart".   
As the song began playing Mackenzie looked into Paul's eyes and saw that he was tearing up. This caused her eyes to sting with tears. When the song was over the couple regained composure and the ceremony continued.   
"The couple have decided to write their own vows so at this time the bride will say hers," the preacher stated.   
"Paul, I am so happy that we found each other. I love you with all my heart and soul. Nothing on this Earth could make me happier than marrying the man that I love so much. You make my life complete. I love you," Mackenzie finished. Tears were streaming down her and Paul's cheeks.   
"Now we will hear the groom's vows," the preacher said.  
"Mackenzie, I never knew love before you came into my life. I thought that I would never find my perfect soul mate. I truly believe that we were meant for each other. I never want to be apart from you and I want to make you the happiest woman on this Earth. I love you, baby." Paul said with tears still streaming down both of their faces.  
After the rings were placed on the bride and groom's fingers the preacher said, "With the power vested in me and by the great state of New Hampshire, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."   
With that Paul grabbed Mackenzie and gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips. He felt like he'd been waiting hours upon hours to kiss his bride. Mackenzie returned his kiss and when they pulled away she silently told him that she love him.  
"I love you too," he whispered back.   
After the preacher introduced them as Mr. and Mrs. Paul Levesque they walked back down the aisle hand in hand with the bridal procession behind them. Mackenzie wanted the walk down the aisle with her new husband to be memorable so she had the music director slip in Paul's theme song. They exited the church to "The Game". It got a laugh.   
  
******  
  
The reception was held at a local hotel ballroom. There the guests congratulated the newly weds. Everyone wanted to kiss both the bride and groom.  
"Is it okay if I kiss the bride?" Shawn asked Paul with a sly smile.  
"On the cheek only," Paul answered sarcastically.  
"That's better than nothing. Congratulations, honey," Shawn replied and kissed Mackenzie on the cheek.  
"Thanks, Shawn," Mackenzie replied.  
Katie walked up behind Shawn and nudged him in the side.  
"What's up?" She asked.  
"Nothing," he replied.   
"Mack, we have to go out onto the dance floor they're ready to play our first song as husband and wife," Paul said ushering Mackenzie off.  
"They look so cute together," Katie cooed.  
"Yeah they do," Shawn said.  
All eyes were on the D.J. "Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom will now share their first dance as husband and wife."   
Right after he finished his sentence "Can't Help Falling in Love" blasted over the speakers. Instantly Paul and Mackenzie began swaying to the music.   
"I'm so happy, Paul," Mackenzie whispered.  
"So am I," he replied kissing her on the forehead.  
On into the song couples began to join them out on the dance floor. Soon everyone was dancing except for Katie and Shawn.  
"This is such a pretty song. Mackenzie did a good job picking out the music for her wedding," Katie said.  
"Would you like to dance?" Shawn asked her slipping his hand into hers.  
"Yes I would." Katie answered.  
Katie followed Shawn out onto the dance floor and they began to dance. Shawn pulled Katie so close she could feel his chest muscles through his thin tux shirt.   
"Katie, I've been meaning to ask you something all afternoon. I could never get you alone and I wanted to talk to you privately." Shawn said.  
"What is it?" Katie asked hesitantly. She was afraid he was going to tell her that he was going back to Becky.  
"I really like you and I know that we don't really know each other that much but I was wondering if you would like to try to be my girlfriend?" Shawn managed to spit out.  
"Oh Shawn, I thought you'd never ask!" Katie said wrapping her arms even tighter around his neck and planting a deep kiss on his lips.  
"I know I have to get divorced and that's going to take a while but it's worth it to know that I'll be with you. I don't know what it was that drew me to you. From the first time I saw you I knew that I had to have you." He said looking into her crystal blue eyes.  
"Shawn I have never felt so good in my whole life. Most guys just want me for my looks and not my personality." Katie replied.  
The song ended and everyone gathered around Mackenzie and Paul so that they could cut the cake. The cake was five stories high and had white icing with purple trim on it. On the top was an action figure of Paul's and a little bride figurine. It added a touch of originality to the cake.  
After they cut two small pieces for each other, Mackenzie warned Paul not to ruin her makeup or he would pay. The two laughed and counted to three. On the third count they shoved the pieces of cake into each others mouths. Paul got some on his nose and Mackenzie got a little on her chin.  
"Oh come on guys! You have to really shove!" Katie yelled.  
"Hush Katie!" Mackenzie said wiping the icing from her chin and Paul's nose. "Don't give him any ideas!"  
Paul laughed and hugged his bride. He was so happy. He couldn't begin to imagine what life would be like without her. He never wanted to leaver her side.  
"I love you," he whispered into Mackenzie's ear.  
"I love you too," she replied.  
Chapter 23  
  
An hour later Mackenzie and Paul were running down the sidewalk of the church dodging bird seed. They had changed out of their formal attire after the reception. When they got to the car Paul opened the door for Mackenzie and went around on his side and got in. The car was decorated with blown up balloons and a couple of blown up condoms were on there as well. Paul suspected that it was Shawn's idea.   
While driving off Mackenzie hung out of the window and waved good bye to all of the guests. The hard part was over and now onto the honeymoon. They were going to Disney World since Mackenzie had never been there.   
"Whoa! Did we just get married?" Paul asked looking over at her with a great amount of love in his eyes. She was so beautiful. "Yeah," she replied, a smile appearing on her face.  
The rest of the way to the airport they talked about the wedding. Paul said that he was happy for Katie and Shawn. He was just disappointed that his friend's marriage didn't work out.   
"They make a very cute couple," Mackenzie said thinking about what everyone was doing now that the happy couple had made their grand exit.  
They got to the airport and parked the car. Paul got out and went around to Mackenzie's side to open the door for her.  
When she got out of the car Paul wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and lifted her up to where they were at eye level. He looked into her eyes and knew that she was definitely the one for him. He then kissed her fully on the lips. He traced her lips with his tongue and then parted them so that he could feel her tongue on his. When he broke the kiss he set her back down.   
"Let's go," he told her going around to the back of the car to get the bags.   
******  
  
An hour later they were on the plane. Paul wanted this experience to be perfect. He didn't want to disappoint his new bride. Mackenzie couldn't wait to spend a week filled with romance at the Magic Kingdom with Paul. She couldn't think of a better honeymoon.  
When they touched down in Orlando Mackenzie and Paul got off the plane and went to baggage claim. Instantly they were surrounded by fans. Even though this was their honeymoon, they signed some autographs.   
They would be staying at the Disney World Resort right next to the theme park. It was huge. They had a honeymoon suit and it was beautiful. They were both taken aback at the grandeur of it.  
"Paul this is so romantic!" Mackenzie exclaimed setting her purse on the nightstand next to the bed. She walked over to the window which had a perfect view of Cinderella's Castle. She stood there in awe.  
Paul walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed the back of her neck. He wanted her so badly. She was perfect and she was all his. What more could a guy ask for?  
Mackenzie turned around and looked at Paul. He was so beautiful. How did she ever land a guy this great? With that thought in mind she tip-toed and kissed him on his nose.   
"Where are you going?" He asked her when she had walked off.   
"To take a bath," she said teasingly walking off into the enormous bathroom.  
Paul walked to the door and leaned against it. He watched her strip down and turn on the water.   
She stuck her toe into the water to test the temperature and when the water was deep enough she got all the way in.  
"Well, are you going to come join me or are you just going to stand there and fantasize?" She asked bluntly.   
She had poured in a ton of bubble bath solution so the bubbles covered her body. Paul didn't hesitate at the offer. He immediately began to disrobe.   
He slid down into the warm sudsy water opposite from Mackenzie. She reached over and took his hands in hers.   
"Paul, did I ever tell you that I love you?" She asked with unconditional love in her eyes.  
"I love you too, Mack," he replied pulling her over to him. He positioned her so that her back was facing him.  
He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder. They sat there not talking for 30 minutes. Paul waited as long as he could. He leaned her head back and pressed his lips on hers. She deepened the kiss by reaching up and hooking her arm around his neck.  
"Whoa," she said breathlessly.   
He looked at her as if saying, 'Let's go to the bed.'   
She nodded her head and they rinsed off. He grabbed a couple of towels and dried her off. He then dried himself off before Mackenzie grabbed his hand and guided him to the bed.  
She climbed on the bed and gave him a come here look. It didn't take long for him either. He jumped on the bed and laid her on her back. He bent down and kissed her on the lips then made a trail of kisses down her body.   
She let out a moan. He looked up at her and she had her head back and her eyes shut.   
He continued down her stomach to her lower abdomen. Then he spread her legs and kissed her inner thigh. She responded by letting out another moan of ectasy.   
The night felt like it would never end. Mackenzie never felt so close to Paul. And Paul never felt so loved my Mackenzie until they made love that night.   
After the fourth session of love making they settled down and tried to go to sleep. Paul laid his head on the pillow and Makenzie laid her head on Paul's chest.  
"Mac, I love you so much," Paul whispered to her. He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head.  
She looked up at him with love in her eyes and replied, "I love you too, Paul."  
Not long after that Mackenzie drifted off to sleep. Paul soon followed drifting off himself.  
The next morning the desk clerk called with their wake up call at 8:00 am. Paul answered the phone. Afterwards he turned over and woke Mackenzie up. The two hopped into the shower and freshened up for their day at the Magic Kingdom.  
Chapter 24  
  
Mackenzie and Paul got to the gates just as they were opening.  
"God, look at all these people!" Mackenzie said looking around.  
"Glad I disguised myself. We wouldn't be able to do anything because I'd be signing autographs all day," Paul explained. He had tucked his honey blonde hair up into his baseball cap and put on some sunglasses. If you didn't know it was a disguise you wouldn't be able to tell it was Triple H.  
"Yeah, no kidding," Mackenzie replied sqeezing his hand in hers.   
The gate swung open and there was a mad dash to the ticket counter. Mackenzie felt herself being dragged through the crowd by Paul. They got up to the line and only had to wait ten minutes or so.   
"This is absolutely beautiful!" Mac exclaimed. She linked her hand in Pauls and looked up at him.  
Paul didn't say anything. He just looked down at his new bride and smiled.  
The pair walked around for awhile taking in all the sites and deciding where to begin.   
"Let's ride Splash Mountain! I'm burning up!" Mac said looking up at him with a smile.  
"Okay," Paul agreed. They walked over to the ride and waited in line for what seemed like forever. 


End file.
